narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Ereki Kaminarimon
is the president of the Kaminarimon Company and a former Konohagakure shinobi. Background After fighting in the Fourth Shinobi World War, Ereki retired from active-shinobi status and started the Kaminarimon Company. Eventually, he had a son named Denki, whom he began grooming to become his company's future successor.Boruto episode 1 Personality A very business-oriented man, he focuses constantly on the future. Openly accrediting his company's success to his achievements during the Fourth Shinobi War, he has great faith in shinobi. As such, wanting for his son Denki to inherit his company, he believes his son needs to learn ninjutsu as well as academics to succeed him. Very stern in his views and parenting style, when Denki spoke up against this envision, he slapped him without any hesitation. However, at the same time, he is willing to openly praise Denki for his hard work and accomplishments, working to encourage his son. He is also a fan of collecting for the Extreme: Shinobi Picture Scrolls trading card game. Appearance Ereki has black hair most of which is worn in a topknot and sports a thin moustache as well as a beard. He wears a traditional green kimono. New Era Academy Entrance Arc The day before Denki was to begin at the Academy, he slapped his son after he spoke against wanting to attend it. The next day, he sends a letter to the Seventh Hokage to offer to pay for all the damages done throughout Konoha that was caused by the Thunder Rail. Graduation Exams Arc During the parent teacher conference at the Academy, he was grateful when Denki said he was going to become a shinobi. Byakuya Gang Arc When a group of self-proclaimed noble thieves began making various heists throughout Konohagakure, their act of distributing their stolen wealth to the poor began gaining much support from many of the villagers. Even more, swarms of protesters began emerging in the village against various legitimate companies, fuelled by the Byakuya Gang's claims of the said companies being corrupt, one of which included the Kaminarimon Company. Denki however deduced that they were under the influence of a genjutsu. He reported his findings to the police force, and earned praise from his father. Later, as his company was preparing to the next series of cards for the "Extreme: Shinobi Picture Scrolls", the president was struggling to decide a final spot as he has such respect for all ninja. He was soon approached by Boruto Uzumaki, Shikadai Nara, and Metal Lee. Upset that their teacher, Shino Aburame, was not yet included in the game, they appealed to the president to add Shino. While the president was in agreement after hearing their praise for him, Metal suddenly changed his mind. Noticing that his father, Rock Lee, he urged the president to chose Rock instead. While he was conflicted, Denki spoke up, saying they need to build their product based on what the fans like most, so he suggested a poll to decided. Impressed by his son's strong business sense, he agreed. Later, after word spread about Shino and Lee's recent growing popularity from their heroics of saving a girl from a fire, the president decided to add both of them to the game. Time Slip Arc When the grown-up Sasuke and Boruto were sent back in time to shortly after Sasuke's defection, the two pretended to be travelling performers and were put under watch by Naruto. Boruto commented on how slow things were in the village and talked about the benefits of the village train system where he is from. Ereki from that time overheard the conversation and was inspired by the idea. Back in the present, it was revealed that Ereki's interaction with Boruto influenced him to regularly take strolls around the village, to see if any random things he heard would inspire him for new ideas. References fr:Père de Denki